


We're burning.

by nobleko



Series: Writing Prompts, Challenges, Exercises, Etc. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, amateur poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobleko/pseuds/nobleko
Summary: We’re burning, honey –what will we do?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Writing Prompts, Challenges, Exercises, Etc. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203476
Kudos: 4
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	We're burning.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Reshiramu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshiramu/pseuds/Reshiramu) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "And what's left when we burn away? When we become as exhausted flames?"

We’re burning with a love  
unique to our pain.  
We’re burning up above  
like falling planes.  
We’re burning in a closed  
unventilated space.  
We’re burning through the others’  
bigotry and hate.  
We’re burning out of fuel,  
bitter becomes our heart.  
We’re burning, honey –  
what will we do?  


What’ll become of us?  
When our flames die down,  
exhausted they become.  
What will remain? (Nothing – alas.)


End file.
